


病爱20

by Pryolivia12138



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryolivia12138/pseuds/Pryolivia12138





	病爱20

坐着可爱的绿皮小汽车，singto勾着嘴角背着书包跟在krist身后。  
Krist一直蹩着眉头，好像有什么心事一样……到了一栋可爱的白色小楼面前，krist咬着嘴唇停住了……  
完蛋……他怎么把Psing带回来了！！！krist在大脑里无助的咆哮着……怎么办啊怎么办……这下要完蛋了……啊~~~~~可是……看看面前，眼里闪着明亮的光，就差没有摇摇身后的尾巴的singto……krist放弃了挣扎……毕竟，现在再让Psing去住酒店也不太好……  
“kit？”singto看着咬着嘴唇站在门口冥思苦想的krist，疑惑的叫了一声……  
“哦……”krist语气及其不情愿的回答了一声，用龟速掏出钥匙……慢慢找到大门钥匙……慢慢插进钥匙孔里……慢慢转动……听见“咔嚓”一声时，krist面露绝望的闭上了眼睛……  
“kit…………”当大门推开时，singto看着房间里一整面自己的照片墙……呆住了……  
两个人曾经的合照……自己领奖的照片……粉丝拍摄的路透……自己电影的宣传海报……就连报导自己的报纸都被一张张好好的剪下来收进了相框里……  
移开眼神……走进沙发旁的书柜，上面摆着自己喜欢的专辑，以前偶然提过的小说，和自己拍摄的电影DV……甚至有一张DV是自己签过名的！  
“你……从那里弄来的这些？？？”singto看着CD上的签名，眉头拧得紧紧的……  
“Psing~！你……你听我解释……我……我就是……额……你也知道……我就是习惯了收集你的照片……我……没有恶意的！真的！DV也是……是朋友送的~！我不知道上面还有签名……真……真的……”krist怕singto误会自己有什么变态的癖好，赶紧着急的解释……  
“哦？不知道？朋友送的？哪个朋友？”singto好看的笑了笑，拿着那张DV走到了krist的面前……“这里……明明包的很好嘛……”指着签名的地方，那里被用透明塑料蒙上了，又好好的贴了一层胶带来隔离，看得出来主人很珍惜……  
“这……这个……”krist着急的看着singto手上的DV，脑子里疯狂的想着该怎么解释……但是……下一秒，着急的krist就被拉进了一个宽大的怀抱……  
“谢谢你……kit”singto抱紧了krist，把下巴放在krist毛乎乎的头上，闭着眼睛，无比庆幸的说：“谢谢你，没有忘记我……”  
“P……sing……”krist先是楞了一下，然后有些委屈的抓住了singto胸前的衣服，把头埋在singto的怀里，小声的啜泣了起来……  
Singto的眼睛红红的，他看着这个小小却温馨的家……看着属于自己那满墙的照片，感受着怀里小人的抽泣和不变的水果香，他才像是突然反应过来了一样……他找到他的kit了……他终于找到了……  
加大了手臂的力气，singto紧紧抱着krist，无声的哭泣……还好………他似乎……没有失去他……  
“咚咚咚……krist？”这时，敲门声响了起来，门口是一个好听的女孩声音。  
Krist赶紧从singto怀抱里退了出来，慌乱的擦着自己脸上的眼泪……singto奇怪的看着krist跑去开门……  
“Anna？你……怎么来了？”krist的表情有些不安，小眼睛偷偷的瞟向身后的singto。  
“krist？你又哭了？”Anna撅着嘴巴看着眼睛红红的krist。  
“没……没有……”krist不好意思的擦了擦眼睛。  
“我有点担心你……今天……”Anna脸颊红红的不好意思的说：“你……不是每年的今天都会喝酒吗？去年差点睡在了楼道里，我不放心……来看看你……”  
喝酒？singto皱着眉看着krist……这孩子什么时候学会喝酒了？  
“没有啦~！Anna~！”krist惊慌的瞪着眼睛阻止Anna再说下去。  
“这个是我煲的醒酒汤，给你~”Anna脸红的低着头，把手上的小锅递了过来。  
“不……不用了……我……没有喝酒……”krist有些心虚的小声回答，头慌乱的摇着。  
“拿进来吧。”身后的singto冷冷的说。  
“这是？”Anna奇怪的看了看krist的身后，krist从来不会带人回来的啊？怎么今天？看清楚krist身后的人Anna惊讶的张大了嘴巴：“哦！！！你就是那个！！”  
“Anna！！！！”krist慌忙阻止了Anna的话，赶紧接过了Anna手里的小锅：“谢……谢谢你~！我先进去了！”不顾外面Anna惊讶的眼神，krist赶紧关上了门。啧！真是怕什么来什么！  
“kit~~~~~~~~”singto黑着脸，不满的拉长了音调：“她是谁？”  
“额……呵呵”krist露出了一个难看的笑容：“是……房东奶奶的孙女……”  
“哦？”singto露出邪恶的笑容，一步步走进krist：“我们kit挺受欢迎的啊？”  
看着singto笑得阴沉的脸，krist害怕得退后了一步……完蛋……Psing生气了……好可怕……  
“说说，这是她第几次给你送这个了？”singto挑了挑眉，好整以暇的看着krist。  
“没有……没有几次……”krist心虚的小声回答，眼睛不停的乱瞟。确实房东奶奶好像是挺喜欢自己的样子，用帮忙的借口，也让自己和Anna吃过几次饭……可是，自己完全没有那种想法啊喂！  
把krist逼到了门后，singto居高临下的看着krist，蹩着眉头，奇怪的问：“为什么会喝醉？”  
“就……就是！和员工聚餐喝多了！”krist焦急的闭着眼睛大喊，“我……我去厨房放汤！”赶紧一猫腰从singto的怀里挤出来，端着汤慌慌张张的跑去了厨房。  
好不容易调整好心情的krist从厨房磨磨唧唧的走出来，却看见singto拿着一瓶放在桌上的红酒发愣……  
“Psing！”上前一把抢下了红酒瓶，krist憋红着脸看着singto。这是一瓶已经打开的红酒，瓶子里的酒已经在醒酒器里放好了，明显是主人回来就要喝的……  
“kit……”singto温柔的看着krist有些慌乱的小表情……这孩子……还记得今天……  
Krist一言不发，局促的站着，三年前的今天，他和Psing分手了……用了最伤人的方式……每年一到今天，krist就会忍不住回想起当年singto走进卧室，看见他和叶妹子躺在床上的眼神……震惊、不安、不可置信和……心痛……那个眼神挥之不去的在krist的脑海里……所以……每年只有今天……krist选择逃避……用尽一切方法麻痹自己……而酒精，显然是最有效的……虽然每次都只会让自己哭得更惨罢了……  
沉默的在桌旁坐下，singto从分酒器里倒出了两杯酒，好看的笑着：“喝一口？”  
Krist的眼神闪了闪，抿着嘴巴坐在了singto的身旁，抬起酒杯来小小的喝了一口……  
“好酒~”singto看着杯子里流动的红色液体……这是极好的波尔多红酒，入口绵滑、香醇，带着一丝丝清甜……  
Krist看着singto，他其实喝不出来酒的味道……反正都是一样的辣口，往年他也只是麻木的往喉咙里灌罢了……但是今天，望着眼前的这个人……他似乎尝到了一点点不同的味道……  
“为什么想要开餐厅？”  
“因为……我好像也没有什么别的好做了……”  
“你……回去过泰国吗？”  
“去……去过……一次……”  
“……………………哎………………”  
“法国的零食……好吃吗？”  
像是回到了三年前krist提起要来瑞士的那个晚上……他们来到了瑞士……没有争吵，没有错过，没有空白的这三年……他们还在一起，过着平淡却幸福的小日子……  
“kit~”singto坐在沙发上，看着喝得有些迷迷糊糊的krist，手指放在krist的发间，轻轻的摩挲着……  
“嗯？”krist躺在singto的腿上，脸颊有着好看的红晕，声音里夹杂着一丝诱人的慵懒……singto的喉头紧了紧……  
“为什么……”singto纠结的思考了一会儿，还是问了出口：“为什么回曼谷的时候没有来找我？”  
“嗯？”krist抬起有些迷糊的眼神看着singto，皱着眉回忆了好一会儿，才用软软的声音回答：“kit去过~找Psing……”  
“可是……”singto疑惑的想要回问，却被krist软软的声音打断了……  
“那时候我回了曼谷，拖着行李箱就回家了……可是……”krist的嘴角委屈的向下弯着：“Psing和PDiana在楼下……”krist没有说下去……他看见Psing和Diana在楼下抱在了一起……krist以为……Psing找到他的幸福了……  
“Diana？”singto皱着眉回忆了一会“你该不会！看见她抱我了？”  
“嗯……”krist垂着眼睛，闷闷的回答。  
Singto咬着牙齿捏住了krist的小脸，恨铁不成钢的说：“她烦了我一整年，我就见了她一次就被你给撞见了？”  
Krist有些蒙蒙的看着singto，好像一下子没有反应过来似的。Singto看着眼前傻乎乎的小人，被气得笑了出来：“你听好了！Diana约了我一年，我没搭理她，那天是她骗我说要跟我谈你的事，我才跟她见面的！后来她和我告白，我明确的拒绝了，而且她抱我我也推开了啊！你没看见吗？”  
Krist瞪着眼睛回忆了一会……好像……看见Psing和Diana抱在一起时……自己转头就跑开了……还哭的跟傻子似的…………  
“哎………………”singto生气似的使劲揉了揉krist的头，假装凶狠的说：“你就那么不相信P吗？你不会上来问问！”  
“那是因为……”krist嘟着嘴巴小心的回答：“是kit先伤害了Psing的……我有什么脸质问你……”  
“你是傻瓜吗？”singto瞪着眼睛凶巴巴的在krist的脑门上弹了一下。  
“啊~！”krist吃痛的捂着额头，委屈巴巴的看着singto……反应了一小会儿后，krist呜咽着哭了出来………………  
看见krist突然哭了出来，singto一下子慌了，赶紧拉开了krist捂着额头的手，紧张的问：“怎么了！kit？敲痛了是吗？是不是很痛？”看着额头有一块皮肤明显已经红红的了，singto心疼的帮krist揉着额头……“不哭不哭……都是P不好……都怪P……你别哭了……”  
哭得梨花带雨的krist看着singto，声音小小的说：“不是……没痛……”  
“那为什么哭了？”  
“太好了……”krist红着眼睛看着singto，嘴角突然好看的笑了出来，泪水正好挂在了小小的酒窝上：“Psing没和Diana在一起，真是太好了……”  
看着krist哭得泪眼朦朦的，嘴角却挂着可爱的笑容，singto呆住了……“你真是……”咬着牙从齿间发出几个音节singto直接扑到了krist……  
“Psing~！”还没反应过来的krist已经被singto压在了身下……  
“是你先招惹我的……kit……”singto用染满了情欲的眼神看着身下软软萌萌的krist。  
“我没有~~P……呜……”没等krist说完，singto已经倾身而下，吻上了那双小小的唇……  
Krist先是吓得睁大了眼睛……可是，当属于singto的气味从唇齿间散开时……krist瞬间瘫软了……Psing……他的Psing……Psing的味道……像是沙漠里遇见水源的两个人，他们深情的吻着，感受着彼此的温度……渴求着彼此的身体……  
当singto的手迫不及待的伸进krist的牛仔裤里时，krist才像是突然嫌弃了什么一样，惊叫着蜷缩起了身体：“P~！不要！”  
惊慌的从沙发里挣扎着起身，krist红着脸呼吸不稳的说：“我……先……先去洗澡……”  
一把抓住转身想跑的krist，singto坏笑着把krist压在了阳台边的玻璃门上：“不许跑~！”沙哑着声音，singto抓住了krist胡乱扑腾的小手，扣住手腕把krist的手高高的束缚在了头顶上。  
看着krist通红的小脸，singto俯身轻咬了一下krist的耳垂，粗重的喘息声清晰的传进了krist的耳朵里：“kit……我好想你……”  
右脚挤进krist的双腿里，singto用力往上一顶，满意的听见了krist小声的呜咽……坏心眼的用大腿一下下摩擦着krist的耻间，singto坏笑着看着krist咬住嘴唇，难耐的忍着从喉咙里溢出的呻吟……  
“站起来了~~~”singto看着krist的牛仔裤上明显的突起，坏笑着说。  
“Psing~！”krist害羞的挣扎着，身后的玻璃门随着身体的晃动突然打开了，krist失去了重心，向后面倒了下去……  
“小心~！”眼疾手快的singto一把揽住了krist的腰，随着krist向后退了几步，稳稳的靠在了阳台边的栏杆上……  
“P~！”吓着了的krist，小手紧紧的抓住了singto胸前的衣襟，心有余悸的看着二楼阳台下的地面。  
这是一间复式的小楼，二楼的阳台少说也离地面有着三四米的距离，krist靠着栏杆，吓得窝进了singto的怀里。  
“不怕~”singto温柔的劝着，手扶住阳台的栏杆，把krist好好的圈在了自己的怀里……  
“你只要看着我就可以了~”靠近krist的脸颊，singto用额头顶住了krist的额头，用令人安心的语气说着。  
温柔的轻吻上krist的嘴唇，singto极力的让krist的不安感降到最低……直到krist无意识的环住singto的脖颈时，singto才轻轻分开了与krist交缠的唇……  
像是失去什么重要的东西似的，krist有些不适的看着与自己分开的singto。  
Singto把krist转了个身，让krist面对着阳台外站着，从后面抱住了krist：“kit~你看……”  
顺着singto手指的方向望过去……不远的地方是莱茵河的河畔……稀稀点点的灯光随着莱茵河蜿蜒而上……与天边点点星辰交汇在了一起……好美……krist怔住了……来了瑞士这么久，他从没有好好看过窗外的风光……阳台外的夜景……原来……这么美……  
没等krist反应过来，singto已经拉开了krist牛仔裤的拉链，抚上了krist高挺起的地方……  
“P~！”感受到singto的动作，krist又不自在的扭动了起来……  
“嘘~别说话~”带着情欲的声音从krist的耳边钻入脑海，singto亲吻着krist后颈的皮肤，手掌握住krist坚挺的位置一下下的撸动着……  
“哈………………嗯~~~~~~~~”krist的双手紧紧的握住了冰凉的护栏，眼前晃动着的美景和身体强烈的快感快要让他瘫软到地上了……可是singto的左手紧紧的环着自己的腰，身体毫无缝隙的贴合着自己，让自己只能难耐的站立着……  
“kit~你想我吗？”轻轻舔舐着krist的耳廓，singto用沙哑的声音问。  
“想~”柔柔的声音溢出口，krist难耐的回头，吻住了singto的嘴唇……想得快要死掉了……  
感受着singto的触摸，krist有些战栗的抓紧了向后环住singto脖颈……  
温热的气息铺面而来，singto失控的转过krist的身来，蹲下身直接含住了krist下身跳动的坚挺……  
“P~！不要~！！！”krist慌乱的推着singto在自己腿间的头，语气里尽是渴求……singto没有管krist的焦急，抓住krist作乱的小手，禁锢在了krist的身体两侧……他要让kit完全接受自己……  
“不要~！Psing~！嗯………………你……别~！”看着singto在自己胯下渐渐加快的动作，krist的语气带上了一丝丝的哭腔……不要……别……他还没洗澡！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
突然停住，singto加重了双手对krist的禁锢，看着上方krist雾蒙蒙的眼睛，勾着嘴角说：“kit~相信我……好吗？”  
看着不安的krist，singto笑着伸出了舌头，刻意看着krist的眼睛，轻轻舔上了krist硬物前方不停分泌者液体的顶端……  
“嗯………………”满意的看着krist惊慌的一颤，singto重新含住了眼前跳动着渴求自己的部位……  
“啊……不~……不要~………………”听着krist难耐的小奶音，singto坏心眼的加快了速度……  
“Psing……~！别………………吐……吐出来~！啊………………别~！”捏紧了拳头，krist的身体突然僵硬了起来……singto嘴里的部位小小的颤动着，一下下的吐出快乐的液体……  
脚已经完全软了的krist直接坐到了地上……看着singto眼里蒙着雾气……就算是这样，krist还是焦急的抓住了singto胸前的衣襟，焦急的说：“Psing~你……你快吐出来~！”  
Singto翘着嘴角看着krist，抬起下巴故意让Krist看着自己的喉咙，慢慢的做了一个吞咽的动作……  
“咽下去了~”坏笑着看着手足无措的krist，singto轻声的说。  
“Psing！”krist害羞至极的睁大了眼睛看着singto。  
“甜的~！不信你尝~”singto狡黠的笑着，突然吻上了krist的唇，不知所措的感受着singto的吻，在尝到singto唇间自己的味道时，krist的耳尖开始灼热了起来，心又开始慌乱的跳动……  
“我们进去~”宠溺至极的声音在耳旁响起，singto抱起已经脱力的krist往卧室走去……  
把人丢在了床上，singto迫不及待的脱下了自己的衬衣，欺身压住了krist。  
“Psing……我……还没洗澡……”  
“一会儿再洗……”十指紧扣，把krist的双手压在枕头两侧，singto迫不及待的吻上了krist的嘴唇……  
嘴唇……耳廓……脖颈……singto掀起krist宽大的T恤，用牙齿轻轻的研磨krist胸前粉色的两点……  
“P………………”不知道是因为酒，还是因为情欲，krist的脑子里什么都没有了……只是下意识的配合着singto的动作……  
直到两个人都赤身裸体的躺在了床上，singto的唇已经接近自己股间的那一点时，krist才小小的挣扎了一下：“Psing~！后面……别~！”  
“你有润滑剂吗？”singto抬起头来看着krist……krist咬着嘴唇，红着脸看着singto……自己怎么可能有那种东西！  
“那就不准说话~！”singto霸道的抓住krist的双手，用手肘压住krist的大腿，舌尖开始往krist后穴的位置轻轻顶进去……  
“P………………嗯~！你……不要~……痒……~~~~~”难耐的扭了扭腰，singto看krist对自己不再有不安的感受后才抬起头来，咬着krist的耳垂说：“一会儿……就不痒了……”  
手指慢慢的挤进krist的后穴，singto耐心的开阔着自己的地盘……缓缓的抽动……感受到轻微的湿润之后，singto才挤进了第二个手指……  
而krist显然已经失神了……他环住singto的脖颈，羞耻的呻吟声不断的刺激着singto的大脑……甚至腰部已经开始小小的扭动了……  
“乖~”singto解开自己的腰带，放出自己早已瘪了许久的硬物，对准了krist的后穴，喘着粗气问：“kit~~我进来了……”  
双手环住singto的肩头，krist无意识的点头，下一面身体里就传来了被占满的感觉……  
“嗯~~~~~~~~~”krist抓紧了singto，指甲已经陷入了singto的肩头……怪异的感觉夹杂着一丝丝的不适，占据着krist的心头……  
“痛吗？”singto喘着粗气问。  
Krist只是无力的摇头……情感上的满足大大的超过了身体的感受，krist用（（双腿环住了singto的腰，无意识的把singto往自己的身体里推……  
Singto得意的微笑……看着krist闭着眼睛红着脸颊渴求自己的样子，singto的心，被填的满满的……  
“kit……跟我回家好不好……”贴近krist的耳畔，singto一边律动，一边用极具魅惑性的声音问。  
“可是……餐厅……嗯~！”刚想反驳的krist被singto用力的一顶，话语直接咬碎在了喉咙里……  
“好不好~”singto诱导着，下身的速度明显的变快了……一下下的顶着身下快要破碎的小人。  
“好……”咬着嘴唇的krist，终于忍受不住，迷迷糊糊的出声回答……  
“乖孩子~！”singto满意的轻吻krist的嘴唇，激烈的开始最后的冲刺…………………………


End file.
